


In Time

by Llenalluthore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llenalluthore/pseuds/Llenalluthore
Summary: Supercorp post-identity reveal fic. Takes place after the finale. Canon divergent.





	In Time

"Please Kara just...tell me the truth. Don't I deserve that much from you?" Lena sounded so defeated, and Kara wished desperately for the spitting anger that was present only moments before. Because this, this brokenness, was so so much worse.

And even worse still was that she was right. Maybe at first it was about trust. But even in those first months of sweet smiles over coffee and childhood memories, there were moments Kara would look at Lena and almost let spill the time she broke that boy's nose during her first kiss. Because even before she held her hand the first time she cried, even before she called her _my best friend_ , maybe even from the first moment she met her, Kara trusted Lena.

And maybe for a time it really was about protecting her. It seemed the world was out to get Lena from the very start (lest they forget that gun pointed at Lex wasn't the first trigger Lena was forced to pull). Kara watched Lena make hard choice after hard choice to protect herself and the people she loved. How could she let her own secret be another obstacle to Lena's wellbeing? But that excuse was long past. Kara could still feel Lena's trembling arms holding her so tight that night in Kaznia in front of the burning building and her voice; _oh god Kara I thought I lost you_. How could she allow Lena to fear for her life so many times when she was in no danger at all? Who was that really protecting? And when Lena's own mother and brother knew Kara's identity, when she lived everyday with the chance that someone could use this lie against Lena, to hurt her...

"Oh god Lena I..." Kara wanted to scream, she wanted to squeeze shut her eyes and wake from this nightmare, she wanted to fly fast enough around the world to send it spiraling backwards in time. She'd tell her. She'd tell her everything. She'd tell her years ago.

Selfish. That was the truth. The truth Lena deserved now because she deserved the truth such a long time ago. Kara was selfish. Kara was afraid. Kara waited too long and she knew Lena would be hurt and Kara didn't want to, no she couldn't, lose her. Kara loved her. And that too was a truth Lena deserved to hear long ago.

Kara swallowed hard, slid the glasses from her face, watched as Lena sucked tightly in the stagnant air between them, and Kara thought _be brave, for her Kara, be brave_ , and she started, "I should have told you forever ago Lena. I trusted you from the moment I met you, please never think it was because I didn't. At first I kept it from you for the same reason I keep it from most everyone; for your own safety-" Lena scoffed and Kara struggled to continue, "but then it was because I knew, I knew that when I told you it would change everything and I was so scared to hurt you...Lena I was so scared to lose you." Kara felt the tears hot on her cheeks, tried desperately to brush them away, "Lena, I love you. You're my best friend. But...You're so much more than that." Kara layed the words out for her and begged her to understand.

Lena looked Kara in the eyes, saw Supergirl staring back at her, felt her heart twist and drop, "I feel like I don't know you". Lena cursed the quiver in her voice, and the tears sliding to her chin.

Kara stepped towards her, reached her hand and pulled it back "Lena...you know me better than anyone." Kara could see in Lena's eyes that she wasn't making herself clear enough, and she pushed down the voices that screamed at her that now wasn't the right time. If not now, when? For the thousands of chances she had and didn't take, this had to be the one. "Lena, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for so long I...I just needed you to know in case this is it. And I understand if it is...I just, I just needed you to hear it."

Lena's breath caught deep in her chest, her fingers felt hollow, her hands trembled. Lena looked at Supergirl, saw Kara staring back at her, felt her heart swell and pound, "Kara. I've been in love with you for so long." Kara reached out her hand, Lena met her halfway. They entangled their fingers together, and Kara ached to do more, to hold her, to kiss her, finally _finally_ , but "I need time" Lena told her.

Kara squeezed her hand, once, twice, and let it go, "I know." Kara wanted to ask how much, she wanted to take the hope inside her and feed it until it grew large enough to cover up the shame and despair that still settled deep in her bones. But Kara did not. Instead she stepped back, gathered the strength it took to lift a building or push a spaceship back into the atmosphere and said "Take all the time you need. I'll be here".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a multi chapter fic. I really feel like there's a lot to explore with Lena learning to trust Kara again and them building a new relationship with Lena knowing her secret and both of them knowing they love each other but not acting on it yet. A slow burn if you will. Let me know in the comments if you want more! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ Llenalluthore


End file.
